User talk:RSTs DarkRider
Welcome! Thank you! Thank you for this wonderful and growing information centre for Reclaiming Sancre Tor. It's a beautiful place to showcase your talent, along with the others who worked so hard completing this fantastic expansion. Thank you for sharing! thank you for the mod great job i did finish the main quest now working on side quests are side quest done 1. imperial manor -Look up Ghost March in this wiki RSTs DarkRider 05:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 2. master and apprentice '''he is in my house but has no greeting. -Could be a conflict as I can't reproduce, but tracking it. RSTs DarkRider 05:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 3. '''parlow tavern i killed everything went back he say good luck no update -You need to flush the Goblin nests out of the drains by turning on the water valves. RSTs DarkRider 05:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 4.secret ingredient he made me pie -As intended RSTs DarkRider 05:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 5.' closed for business '''she is back in business -As intended RSTs DarkRider 05:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 6' cloud ruler shop''' its open. -As intended RSTs DarkRider 05:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 7 natioonal treasure hut only found 10 places to dig all i get in dishes an d i little money. -Look for a dig spot near Shadow's Rest Cavern that is covered in Alessian Ivy (white) there's only one. RSTs DarkRider 05:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 8 there came drark rideri have all the scrolls and update that i have all of them thats it ? -It's on a timed delay, soon you will receive a message regarding a delivery at Sancre Tor. RSTs DarkRider 05:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks for any imput you can spare jane aka pussinboots help please plaese i need help im on the sunken kingdom quest at the start in cheydinhal and cant find the sunken kingdom need help liease...Nightwolf01 15:17, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You need to go inside Cheydihal's Cathedral. Under the eyes of the gods refers to the stained glass windows which all face the center of the cathedral. The altar there has a false back that can be opened to reveal a clue book. RSTs DarkRider 16:50, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes i'm at the Grim's hollow quest and if i try to go to either grimm hollow or Drunken dragon inn my game crashes, also after my second atempt my game crashes even befor it starts, i mean right at the start, the begining credits don't even showMion94 16:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sancre Tor on the map Hello there, As I recently started playing the RST mod (which I really enjoy, thank you and the crew for an awesome mod) there's one particular thing that came to my attention: Sancre Tor isn't displayed on the map. So I tried to draw it on the map myself (note: I'm using DarnifiedUI and a colored version of the map, both can be found on TESNexus) and here's the result: http://oi47.tinypic.com/2a5gdol.jpg Even though I didn't bother to finish it, I find the map already far more pleasing with Sancre Tor displayed as a city on the map. So I'd like to suggest to provide an updated (preferably colored, or both colored and sepia) map with the mod for all the people out there who would like to see Sancre Tor on the map :) Greetings Feliciaan (talk) 21:19, March 31, 2013 (UTC)